Passion
by Tragedy Links Our Hearts
Summary: A passionate night that brings two people close Crossover IYYYH YusukeKagome


Disclaimer- Do not own

This is a pointless PWP. This is my first time actually writing heterosexual well sex. All or most of my stories are yaoi. So criticize this if you wish.

Warnings- Sex, PWP, crossover IY/YYH

The two bodies moved against each other in a rhythmic dance that only lovers knew. Pants and moans escaped from parted lips as they grinded against each other. Staring up at her lover, she groaned out, "More" in a harsh whisper and she pushed her hips back against his.

Biting down on his tongue Yusuke had to hold back just from taking what was rightfully his. Yusuke tore off Kagome's shirt, exposing her chest bare. He licked his lips when he saw her erect nipples.

He dove down and captured the rosy nipple in his mouth and sucked viciously on it, biting down on it and rolling the other one with his fingers. Kagome arched violently against Yusuke, shouting out his name.

Kagome's fingernails dug into the soft skin of Yusuke's shoulder, "Yusuke! Stop teasing me!" She moaned out, arching her back again, shoving her nipple even further into his hot and teasing mouth.

Yusuke grinned and gave one last lick before moving downwards. He licked, nipped, and suckled at any skin that became apparent to his mouth. His fingers moved down her body, slipping beneath her skirt.

He ran his fingers up and down the quivering thigh, avoiding the one place that would give her more pleasure.

Kagome moved one hand into Yusuke's hair and yanked at it, thrashing around, "Touch me!" Kagome all but screamed.

Yusuke looked up at his wanton lover and smiled, "I am touching you. Where do you want me to touch you Kagome?" He asked, his dark eyes hooded by his hair.

Kagome moaned out loud again, her fingernails racking against his back, "Please Yusuke!" She said, not being able to say it.

"Please what?" He asked once again, this time moving his hand closer to her soaked panties. He slipped his hand into the wet panties and grazed his hand over her swollen lips, "Right here? Is this where you want me to touch you?" He said, licking his lips at the wetness that coated his figners.

Kagome pushed her hips down, moaning out, "Yes! Yes Yusuke! Right there!" Kagome wanted more, "More! More! Please!"

Yusuke groaned out loud. He pulled the underwear down her thighs to her knees, before finally pulling them all the way off. He continued to tease her lightly, before finally thrusting one of his fingers into her tight cavern.

Kagome screamed. Her body already shaking from the teasing moments before. Yusuke grinned and added another finger into her passage. Both Kagome's hands and started to claw at his back, her body as tight a bow, "More!" she moaned.

Yusuke nodded his head before pushing in another finger and gently started to make a scissoring motion inside of her. On there own accord, her legs opened widely, showing all there was to see.

He nodded his head, eyes greedily taking in the site. He continued with the scissoring motion for a few more minutes before her looked at her, eyes asking if it was okay. She nodded her head and she squeezed on the digits inside of her body.

Yusuke leaned over the desk and pulled out lube and condoms. He quickly tore the condom with his teeth and slipped it on, then applied more then enough lubricant. He positioned himself, and thrusted in all at once, barely managing to hold still when a scream of pleasured pain slipped form her throat.

After a few moments Kagome wrapped her milky thighs around his waist, silently begging him to take her.

Yusuke grabbed her hips and at first started to gently thrust into her, and when her moans increased, so did his speed.

Kagome was writhing and thrashing on the bed, desperately trying to hold back her orgasm. She squeezed her inner muscles around him, bringing him as much pleasure as he was giving her.

Yusuke bite down on the side of his cheek, trying not to cum right there. He continued to thrust into the welcoming body.

After a few more minutes of pure bliss, Kagome screamed her release. Right after her, Yusuke also groaned his. He looked down at Kagome, body sweaty, eyes bright and wanting more.

He licked his lips and leaned down, giving her a breath-stealing kiss.

….

Done.


End file.
